The skype session!
by ValRose666
Summary: A missing scene from tgiq that takes place between Angel and Connor over skype. This story is not finished and will be apart of a bigger one when completed.


Title: The Skype Session.

Author: Valrose666

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if i did, oh the series would be so much different.

Pairing: Connor/Angel

Distribution: If you like it, spread it.

Spoilers: Well look at this as more of a missing scene from TGIQ.

Rating: PG

Summary: A father and son bond through the miracles of video technology.

A/N: I wrote this while i was damn near drunk so the grammar is horrible. Hell, when i am sober, the grammar is horrible. This is a short ficlet that is apart of a much bigger story that is post nfa.

(((((((((((((((((

"how do i turn on this tangled piece of something?" Angel muttered as he was flickering with buttons on his laptop.

"dad, click on the button at the bottom of the webpage!", a voice shouted from inside of the electronic device.

"what is a webpage?", angel asked with a very puzzled look on his face.

"the thing that my voice is coming out of. for someone that has been around for a couple of centuries, i expected you to be a little computer literate."

"i have had not much of a need for computers." After some more pushing of buttons, an image of connor sitting down in his dorm room appeared on the computer screen. "oh there that thing is. hello connor, how is school? learning anything interesting?"

"school is fine. I have 2 girlfriends and i am trying to decide which one to dump. As for anything interesting, i am stumped on irish politics. Do you know anything about the subject?"

"I have not been in ireland for a long time. Try like 200 years, sorry."

"It is fine. I dont mind failing the course, my instructor is hot. How is italy? Have you seen any cool sights or eaten spaghetti and pizza?"

"it is still daylight outside and i will probably see some sights tonight. I will take lots of pictures and ship them to you."

"Dad, its send them to me. When you get home, it is time for me to teach you computer literacy."

"As for the whole food thing, vampires can't really enjoy the taste of food. Pizza and spaghetti sounds like it is delicious."

"How are things going with Spike? Are the both of you at each other's throats?"

"Connor, we have been at each other's throats for 150 years. Somethings will sadly never change. Hopefully Spike will walk into the sunlight and i won't have to look for this head with him. The asshole just barged onto this trip. Insufferable moron."

"Nice to see that the both of you still hate each other with a passion. Maybe you can help me out with something. I am trying to figure out which girl to dump. Chrissy is nice but a blabbermouth yet she is hot. Gem is cool and really sweet but kind of crazy. I care about both of them and i dont want to hurt them."

"Connor, normally i would tell you to keep both of them but i am more sensible today for some reason. Which one captures your heart? What makes that girl better than the other one? Women are complicated creatures and if you don't approach them easily, you could end up losing the best thing that has ever happened to you. If you love one of them, tell her. Dont let a chance at love get away."

"It sounds like we are not talking about my mess anymore. Have you gotten a chance to see buffy? Are you going to see buffy?"

"I have no choice but to see buffy, she is in danger. I have to warn buffy and make sure that she is safe. The woman hates my guts so i am not expecting hugs and kisses from her. I have accepted that our arrangement was dead on arrival and i have no plans to revive it."

"Okay, are you sure its not more than that? It is okay to still care about Buffy. Buffy is the love of your life. The both of you still care for each other, despite your problems. You know all of your problems with Buffy could be solved if you just told her the truth about why you joined wolfram and hart."

"There is a million reasons why i cant do that. It would kill buffy if she knew i had a child with someone else. Plus if she knew why i was still with wolfram and hart, she would try to pull me out and that is not a possibility. I cant have anyone else i care about being hurt or killed by that damn company. I just lost fred, connor. I cant lose buffy too. I would much rather have buffy pissed as all hell at me than have to bury her."

"You might be pleasantly surprised by her reaction to the truth."

"Connor, its not going to happen. I am not ready to see buffy. I dont know whether its my mind playing tricks on me or if it is cause i am in her city but i feel her presence. I feel like buffy is close to me but i know its not possible. I do not know what i will say to buffy when i see her. Of course a part of me still adores that woman but seeing buffy will not cause us to reconcile. I gave up on that hope long ago. I just want some damn closure."

"Would you like some advice? I think that i should help you like you have helped me."

"I cant believe i am about to get love advice from my kid but i am desperate."

"Tell buffy the truth. If you keep lying to her about what has happened, you might end up losing her forever. You say that buffy is mad at you but that doesnt mean she stopped loving you. If you want the girl, go fight for her. Buy some roses and give them to Buffy. Talk to Buffy and ask her what you need answered. Dont approach buffy with fear, only with an open mind and heart. The both of you have a chance to be happy, dont blow it dad."

"I really hope you are right. I miss her."

"If Buffy is as smart as you say she is, you will get buffy back tonight."

"How did you get so smart?"

"I dont know. I guess its in the genes."

"I have to get ready for the inevitable in a little while. I hope you dont mind cutting our talk short."

"No, it is perfectly fine. Gem is here and i am going to use your advice."

"I will talk to you when i get back in town. We will meet for coffee."

"Dad, one last piece of advice."

"What is it?"

"When you and buffy get back together, dont bring me home a sibling as a souvenoir. I just found you and I am not ready to share you with another kid yet."

"Connor, I can definitely promise you that will not happen anytime soon."

"Good to know. Good luck."

"I love you."

"I love you."

If anyone is willing to beta for me, the help would be greatly appreciated because i have no idea what i am doing.


End file.
